guildwars2fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Misje gildii
Misje gildii Misje gildii 'to cotygodniowe wyzwania dla twojej gildii. Obecnie dostępne misje są wymienione w karcie Misje gildii w twoim panelu gildii. Wybierz misję, którą chcesz wykonać i ją rozpocznij. Od tego momentu masz ograniczony czas na realizację jej celów. Jeżeli ci się nie uda, możesz za darmo ponownie rozpocząć misję. Gdy twoja gildia po raz pierwszy pomyślnie ukończy cotygodniową misję, zostanie nagrodzona przychylnością. Za pierwszą w tygodniu pomyślnie ukończoną misję indywidualną otrzymasz nagrodę. ''— Odnośnik do Przewodnika '''Mechanika W panelu gildii w zakładce Misje wyświetlane są szczegóły wszystkich dostępnych misji oraz tych, które są jeszcze zablokowane. Istnieją różne oznaczenia za ukończenie misji zarówno przez poszczególnych członków (mała skrzynia: zamknięta, jeśli jest dostępna, otwarta, jeśli jest ukończona), jak i gildię (tarcza obok skrzynki: pusta, jeśli jest dostępna, lub wypełniona złotem, jeśli jest ukończona). Rozpoczynanie misji Aby rozpocząć misję, wymagane jest zatwierdzenie pozwolenia na „Kontrolowanie misji” (Mission Control). Wybierz misję, którą chcesz rozpocząć, a następnie kliknij przycisk "Rozpocznij misję” (Launch Mission) w środkowej dolnej części panelu. Tylko jedna misja gildii może być jednocześnie aktywna. Instancje Dwa rodzaje Misji gildii w trybie PvE są instancjami: Wyzwania gildii i Zagadki gildii. Rozpoczęcie tych misji wymaga dodatkowych kroków: # Jak w przypadku pozostałych misji, aby rozpocząć misję, należy wybrać zakładkę Misje z Panelu gildii. # Umieść symbol misji na ziemi w miejscu jej rozpoczęcia. Odpowiedź "Tak...." na komunikat spowoduje utworzenie Baneru gildii na górze symbolu. # Wszyscy uczestniczący członkowie gildii muszą dołączyć do tej samej instancji, aby otrzymać nagrody za wykonanie misji. Aby to zrobić, należy stanąć na Banerze gildii na początku misji. Powinien wyświetlić się komunikat o wyborze obecnie reprezentowanej gildii. Wybierz właściwą gildię i naciśnij przycisk „TAK”. Następnie powinno przenieść cię do odpowiedniej instancji z innymi członkami gildii. # Kiedy wszyscy uczestniczący członkowie gildii dołączą do właściwej instancji, porozmawiaj z Prowadzącym przedstawicielem gildii obok symbolu misji na ziemi, aby rozpocząć misję. Misja zostanie automatycznie przerwana, jeżeli kroki 2, 3 i 4 nie zostaną wykonane w wyznaczonym czasie. Preferencje Preferencje misji gildii mogą być wyświetlane lub zmieniane przed resetowaniem misji przez członka gildii z przywilejem „Kontrolowania misji” (Mission Control) poprzez kliknięcie białego trybiku w górnej środkowej części zakładki misji w panelu gildii. Preferencje ustalane są na cały tydzień. Wszystkie gildie o tych samych preferencjach otrzymują takie same możliwości misji. Możliwy jest wybór czterech preferencji: # PvE, Player versus Environment, tryb rozgrywki stworzony do współpracy z innymi graczami. # PvP, Player versus Player, tryb rozgrywki, w którym drużyny liczące 1-5 graczy rywalizują z innymi graczami. # WvW, World versus World, tryb rozgrywki PvP, podczas którego gracze z trzech różnych serwerów lub światów stają do walki we Mgłach. # Brak preferencji (+10% Przychylności) losowo przydziela do cotygodniowych kategorii możliwości (Łatwe, Średnie lub Trudne) z list możliwości trybów PvE, PvP i WvW. Za ukończenie misji otrzymuje się bonus w postaci +10% Przychylności. Wybór preferencji decyduje o trzech pierwszych typach możliwości (Łatwe, Średnie i Trudne). Pozostałe trzy preferencje (WvW, PvP i PvE) przydzielają do losowo wybranych misji Łatwych, Średnich lub Trudnych z odpowiedniej kategorii po ich odblokowaniu. Resetowanie misji Misje resetują się co tydzień o 8.30 (UTC). Nowy zestaw możliwości misji jest wybierany losowo na podstawie preferencji gildii. Gildia może tygodniowo zdobyć maksymalnie 2000 dodatkowej przychylności, której łączna wartość nie może jednak przekroczyć 6000. Portal Portal gildii (przedmiot) w sali gildii jest wygodnym sposobem na zebranie uczestników przed rozpoczęciem większości misji gildii i przeniesienie ich do najbliższego punktu nawigacyjnego. Zalecane jest dołączenie do tej samej ekipy przed aktywowaniem portalu. Aktywacja wymaga dostępnej opcji „Otwórz portal gildii” (Open Guild Portal) i dodatku Heart of Thorns. Używanie portalu po aktywacji nie wymaga dodatku Heart of Thorns. Nagrody Tygodniowe limity nagród za misje są resetowane w poniedziałek o 8.30 (UTC), gdy przydzielane są nowe misje. Zarówno poszczególni członkowie, jak i gildia mogą otrzymywać cotygodniowe nagrody za każdy poziom trudności w każdej z sześciu kategorii, w sumie 10 tygodniowych nagród (40 na poziomie gildii: 3 Łatwe, 2 Średnie, 2 Trudne oraz 1 za każdy tryb: WvW, PvP i PvE). Indywidualne Członkom pomagającym pomyślnie ukończyć misję, którzy reprezentują gildię, w której misja jest aktywna, wyświetli się skrzynka z nagrodą po prawej, dolnej części ekranu. Zdobycie nagrody za misję powoduje przyznanie tej nagrody wszystkim gildiom gracza. Gildia Gildie otrzymują przychylność za pomyślnie ukończone misje. Można uzyskać maksymalnie 2000 przychylności tygodniowo oraz 6000 przychylności całkowicie. Poziom trudności Nagrody indywidualne i gildii zależą od poziomu trudności każdej z pomyślnie ukończonych misji. Poziom trudności możliwości trybów WvW, PvP i PvE jest każdego tygodnia wybierany losowo. Nagrody dla graczy niebędących członkami gildii Nagrody za zwykłe wydarzenia. Otrzymują je także członkowie niereprezentujący gildii. Misje indywidualne Większość misji gildii wymaga 3 lub więcej członków reprezentujących, ale niektóre misje mogą być pomyślnie ukończone przez jednego gracza. Członek gildii z przywilejem „Kontrolowanie misji” (Mission Control) musi rozpocząć misję. Indywidualne nagrody za Wyprawę gildii można otrzymać za zlokalizowanie i zrealizowanie któregokolwiek z celów wyprawy. Ukończenie niektórych misji gildii wymaga uczestniczenia w nich z inną gildią, a jednocześnie reprezentowania własnej gildii, aby otrzymać nagrody dla gildii. Wyścig gildii – musisz osobiście ukończyć misję, aby otrzymać nagrody zarówno indywidualne, jak i dla gildii, jeśli wystarczająco dużo osób ze wszystkich gildii spełni wymagania misji. Zagadka gildii (instancja) – rozpocznij tę misje, gdy nie uczestniczysz w instancji. Reprezentuj tę gildię, dla której chcesz zdobyć nagrodę. Weź udział w instancji innej gildii. Otrzymasz nagrodę indywidualną oraz dla gildii po pomyślnym ukończeniu misji. Misje historyczne Wyzwanie w trybie WvW musi jedynie być na mapie trybu WvW podczas wydarzenia dynamicznego. Zbierz rdzenie mocy i zwróć je do obozu badawczego, aby naładować Rozłam Niebios (80). Jeśli twój zespół w trybie WvW ukończy misję (nawet jeśli nie są to członkowie twojej gildii), otrzymasz nagrodę indywidualną i dla gildii. Wydarzenia świata gildii Gildie mogą aktywować Wydarzenia świata gildii w wybranym przez siebie czasie. Dla wszystkich uczestników, niezależnie czy są członkami gildii, nagrody są odpowiadające aktualnemu Bossowi wydarzenia. Uwagi * Oprócz powyższych nagród, za misje gildii można też otrzymać Rudę Dragonitu, Odłamek Skrystalizowanego Rezonansu lub inne przedmioty związane z gildią (losowo). * Gdy gildia wybierze „Brak preferencji”, zostanie nagrodzona +10% Przychylności. * Nowsze, małe gildie powinny być w stanie ukończyć misje o niskim stopniu trudności, ale niektóre misje o wysokim stopniu trudności mogą wymagać dużej gildii z wystarczającą liczbą uczestników.